Fireworks
by hollanddj13
Summary: Tonight was the night. She would make Edward hers.


Tonight was the night. Bella just felt it. And if he didn't do anything, Bella, normally a very shy girl, would take matter into her own hands. It was time, wasn't it? They were both 17. They've known each other for those 17 years. So yes, Bella decided, it was time. Besides, if anyone at school finds out they both have never kissed before, well, they'd better find a new school. Ridiculous, of course, that stupid peer pressure. But even Bella knew it was time. And she wasn't nervous at all. No, not one bit.

"Bella, why are your hands shaking?" Her observant father asked. Sometimes she absolutely hated he's a cop.

"I'm not shaking!" But my voice did and my parent noticed. My mom's left brow lifted ever so delicately. I wish I was as graceful as her, but I inherited my father's two left feet instead.

My mother walked towards me, careful as her feet were incased in a pair of strappy heels. She placed her tiny, manicured hand on my forehead. "Are you coming down with a cold? I thought you looked more pale as usual."

Breath in, breath out. Stay calm, Bella. You absolutely cannot stay home tonight. "No, I'm fine."

And that was that. My mother urged me to put on my shoes, "Are you sure you're not going to wear those heels I bought you? They make your legs look lovely and they go so well with your dress." The thing is, my mother knows that I'll probably break both my legs wearing heels, so I don't know why she asks. That's why I didn't answer and just put on my white All Stars.

The car ride to the Cullen's home was very tense, at least on my part. My mom and dad didn't seem to notice or maybe they found their tact for once and decided not to comment.

Before I could open my own door, my pixie best friend beat me to it. She packed me up like a rag doll, even though I am almost an entire foot taller than her, and gave me a giant hug. "Ooh Bella, tonight is going to be magical. I'm sure of it." She let me go and winked at me.

I turned slightly pink. And that color only deepened when I felt my other best friends arm wrap around my waist to give me a hug. Edward. Edward, my best friend. Edward, Alice's brother. Edward, the love of my life. "Bella."

When I felt my face looked normal again I turned around and hugged him back. "Edward."

Next was their other brother, Emmett, who as usual cracked my back while hugging me. Still rubbing my back, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend gave me a much softer hug and a kiss on my cheek. After Rosalie came Jasper, Alice's boyfriend who gave me a pat on the shoulder and a sweet smile. Before I could take one step Esmee, Edward's, Alice's and Emmett's mom and Carlisle's wife gave me a hug and three kisses. Carlisle gently took me from her and kissed me on the cheek.

Dinner was over quickly as were the games we played afterwards. Too quickly for my taste. Before I was ready it was already 23.45. Only 15 minutes left before I would kiss Edward and tell him of my love.

14 I swallowed hard and looked around me.

13 I blushed when Edward caught my gaze.

12 my hands turned sweaty.

11 mu hands turned cold… and sweaty.

10 I looked at my feet.

9 my arms felt heavy.

8 Esmee gave us all a flute of champagne.

7 we all stood up to go outside.

6 my knees started wobbling and my father asked me if I needed to make use of the restroom. "Don't worry there's enough time left."

5 Edward gave me his jacket.

4 Alice and Rose gave me a wink and a smile.

3 Emmett winked at me.

2 Edward asked me is something was wrong.

1 I turned towards him and swallowed hard.

0 Before I chickened out I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head down. When my lips touched his, I saw fireworks. Maybe because of the magical moment or maybe because it was new years and people just fired it off. I don't know. Anyway it felt good.

When I took a step back after, I heard clapping and saw our families smiling at us. I even heard a muttered 'finally'. But when I looked at Edward I saw his eyes and mouth were wide open and he was staring at me unseeingly.

I swallowed again. "Edward? Please say something." He blinked. Blinked again. Grunted. Swallowed. Turned slightly pink. Opened and closed his mouth. In the mean time I have myself a pat on the shoulder for not wetting myself.

"Uhm…you, well, you stole my thunder." Uh, what? What did he just say? "You see, I just wanted to kiss you. I didn't know how to react, but now I do." And before I could ask him what he meant, I saw fireworks again. And now I knew it was him that was causing it.

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
